chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
List of music in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers Here is a list of musical tracks featured here in Chronicles of Illusion (not counting any of the short tracks). Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse March (KH2 Version) - The Mickey Mouse Club Felix the Cat *Theme Song (Rearranged Version) - Felix the Cat (TV series) The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *Theme Song - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Beavis and Butt-head *Theme Song - Beavis and Butt-head Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Title Music \ Level 1 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (video game, SNES version) Invader Zim *In the Beginning - Invader Zim Samurai Jack *Theme of Aku - Samurai Jack *Aku Battle - Samurai Jack Danny Phantom *Theme of Danny Phantom - Danny Phantom Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hi Hi - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Astro Boy *Battle Field - Astro Boy Mighty Atom Sailor Moon *Theme Song (English Version) - Sailor Moon (English dub) *Pretty Soldiers - Sailor Moon *Dark Kingdom - Sailor Moon Terminator *Theme Song - Terminator 2: Judgment Day Dumb and Dumber *End Credits - Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series The Cat in the Hat *Musical Madness - The Cat in the Hat (video game. 2003) The Grinch *You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Soundtrack Version) - Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV special) Garfield *End Credits (Season 6-7) - Garfield and Friends Super Mario *World Clear \ Ending - Super Mario Bros. *Airship Theme (SSBB Version) - Super Mario Bros. 3 Kirby *Butter Building (SSBB Version) - Kirby's Adventure *Marx's Soul Appears - Kirby Super Star Ultra Fire Emblem *Eternal Bond - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Super Smash Bros. *Opening Theme - Super Smash Bros. *Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. *Menu 1 - Super Smash Bros. Melee *Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Melee *Metal Battle - Super Smash Bros. Melee *The Subspace Emissary - Overworld - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *The Subspace Emissary - Desert Stage - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *The Subspace Emissary - Outro - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Multi-Man Smash - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *Main Theme (Remix) - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *Main Theme (Mix) - Super Smash Bros. Melee / Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Sonic the Hedgehog *Emerald Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Angel Island Zone (SSBB Version) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *E.G.G.M.A.N. - Sonic Adventure 2 *Boss: VS. Team Battle - Sonic Heroes *White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~ - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Theme of Dr. Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Running through the Plains - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Can it be True? - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Tension... Silver vs. Shadow - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *He's the Iblis Trigger! - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Mephiles' Smile \ Elise's Tears - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Yacker's Plea - Sonic Colors *Evil Ending \ Eclipse Cannon - Shadow the Hedgehog *Egg Control Room \ Shadow Android - Shadow the Hedgehog *Eggman Again! - Sonic Riders *Opening Demo - Sonic Mega Collection *Extra Menu (Remix) - Sonic Mega Collection Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie *Look-a-Like - Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Sonic X *Sonic's Fight - Sonic X (JP) *A White Flower on top of the Hill - Sonic X (JP) *Theme of the Chaotix - Sonic X (JP) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Dream Skating - Mario World - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Pac is Back (Instrumental) - Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (TV series) Tekken *Dragon's Nest ~Those Who Go To Heaven~ - Tekken 5 *Final Stage ~The Finalizer~ - Tekken 5 Mega Man *Opening Stage - Ruined Street - Mega Man 7 *Boss Battle - Mega Man 7 Marvel vs. Capcom *Theme of Rocket Raccoon - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Street Fighter X Tekken *''Tekken'' Rivals Theme 1 - Street Fighter X Tekken Final Fantasy *Battle Theme - Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Gex *Title Screen - Gex Conker *Good Cog, Bad Cog - Conker: Live and Reloaded Kingdom Hearts *Magical Mystery - Kingdom Hearts II *Laughter and Merriment - Kingdom Hearts II *The Encounter - Kingdom Hearts II